Night of the Devil's Children
by Henry
Summary: Witches seeking revenge. A rogue hunter on the loose. The STN-J ordered not to intervene. And that's just the beginning...
1. Chapter One Specters

Author's Note: This story takes place shortly after Episode 9, 'Sign of the Craft'  
  
Night of the Devil's Children  
  
Chapter One: Specters  
  
"Sakaki, can you see him?" came Amon's voice through Haruto's earpiece.  
  
"No sign yet," Haruto replied, silently moving around the alley corner. "Robin, have you had any luck?"  
  
Not too far from him, on a rooftop overlooking the alleyway, the young craft-user heard Haruto's message and muttered: "You could say that..."  
  
Robin Sena quickly focused her powers, creating a fiery barrier before herself as a number of blunt objects shot towards her. Each was instantly incinerated a few inches from her face, frustrating the witch she was facing- a girl in a long blue overcoat and a large amount of red hair, using the most common witch ability: psychokenesis.  
  
"Robin, you found her?" Haruto wondered. "Has she spotted you?"  
  
Again, Robin muttered a reply. "You could say that..."  
  
Amon's voice now crackled over the headset. "Robin, try to distract her. We'll be there momentarily."  
  
"A craft user," the witch noted as she continued futilely blasting objects in Robin's face. "Why are you hunting me?"  
  
Robin didn't bother to answer, merely kept up her protective flames. She would need to put on her glasses in order to mount an effective attack against this adversary, but unless she temporarily dropped her guard, she would be unable to retrieve them from her pocket.  
  
Karasuma's voice cackled onto Robin's headset. "Robin, we need you to buy us more time- Sakaki and Amon are very near your position. They'll be there momentarily."  
  
Momentarily, Robin thought to herself, having heard the same thing from Amon. Her opponent continued to launch objects at her from all over the rooftop, and Robin was growing tired of keeping up her flaming shield. She could try going on the offensive, but, much as she still hated to admit it, she needed her glasses to see her adversary.  
  
"Embrace your role," the witch instructed, her red hair flying about. "You stand amongst the human oppressors, even if you are a craft-user. How long will it be until they hunt you?"  
  
Again Robin ignored the witch, trying to think of other things as she continued holding up the firewall. Prominent in her mind were some of the other witches the STN-J had hunted, and the times she had spent bonding with Karasuma and Michael... until she heard the familiar sound of a shot from an Orbo pistol.  
  
Relieved, Robin regained focus on her witch adversary, who now had several noticeable wounds on her arm and torso. The girl had fallen to her knees, trying to clutch her wounds as the chemicals in each bullet began to take effect.  
  
Robin looked around for the one who had fired the bullet, glancing first around the rooftop and then those nearby. She spotted a dark, cloaked figure standing on an adjacent roof, a smoking pistol in one hand.  
  
Amon, Robin thought. Figures... She then approached the witch's fallen form, examining her foe.  
  
"I am sorry," the witch murmured. "I failed to avenge you, my brethren... but soon..."  
  
"Soon?" Robin repeated, crouching to better examine the witch.  
  
"Night will fall on humanity," the witch murmured. "On the night of the devil's children..."  
  
"Night of the devil's children?" Robin repeated once again, curious.  
  
"Night will fall..." the witch said again before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
Robin stood up, trying to decipher the words of her former adversary.  
  
"Robin?" came Amon's voice as he arrived on the rooftop from a nearby stairwell, Haruto and Karasuma not far behind him.  
  
"That was fast," Robin noted, surprised. "I didn't know you could go from one rooftop from another that quickly?"  
  
Amon cocked one eyebrow as Haruto and Karasuma went to cuff the witch. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"When you shot her," Robin reminded him. "Just a few seconds ago, really..."  
  
Amon inclined his head. "I didn't shoot her... who did, anyway?"  
  
Robin glanced at Amon, confused. "You did... you were standing right over there." Robin turned to point at the rooftop, which was now vacant.  
  
Amon shrugged and looked over at Karasuma. "Regardless... is she out?"  
  
"She's out," Karasuma confirmed, before activating her headset. "Michael, let the Factory know. We need a pickup."  
  
Robin continued staring at the rooftop, confused. Amon glanced over at her and muttered: "Robin, we're leaving."  
  
Robin nodded and turned back to Amon, Haruto and Karasuma, following them down the stairwell, glancing back at the rooftop once again.  
  
Elsewhere, down on the streets, a cloaked figure walked away from the scene of the crime, Orbo-laden pistol resting in one hand. Always did he mutter the same word over and over again, saying it with every step.  
  
"Robin..."  
  
Back at the STN-J headquarters, Amon, Robin, Karasuma and Haruto returned to the building, to find that Doujima had unsurprisingly left work early, and Michael was, as ever, stationed before his computer, apparently waiting for the team to return.  
  
"Oh, good, you're here," Michael noted, relieved. "Zaizen wants to have a quick word with you before you go tonight. He's waiting for us."  
  
The STN-J members nodded and set their equipment aside and headed over to their nearby conference room, where Takuma Zaizen, the STN-J's administrator waited their arrival.  
  
"I'll make this quick, as I'm sure you all want to go home for the evening," Zaizen stated, as Amon, Robin, Haruto, Karasuma, Michael, and the already present Chief Kosaka took their seats in the conference room. On each of the screens before them was the same image- a man with scraggly black hair and a somewhat long goatee, with cold gray eyes and an apparently black outfit- staring at them. "This is Emanuel Nasat, a former Solomon operative. As you might guess, when I say former, I do mean that he has gone rogue."  
  
"Rogue?" Amon repeated.  
  
"Yes," Zaizen nodded. "Solomon has told me that Nasat has been spotted here in Japan, and they've dispatched a number of teams to apprehend him. Apparently he's been going on a killing spree throughout Asia."  
  
"Are they asking for our help?" Haruto wondered.  
  
"No," Zaizen answered. "Quite the opposite. They've specifically requested that we don't get involved. The public has remained unaware of his existence, as most of his activities have involved him killing witches. At first Solomon had no objection..."  
  
"Understandably," Karasuma stated dryly.  
  
"...but recently his activities have targeted craft-users as well as witches. Being a craft-user himself, he has proven quite effective at his murderous activities," Zaizen continued. "Now that the bodies are piling up, Solomon is going after him."  
  
"And they're telling us not to get involved?" Amon asked.  
  
"Exactly," Zaizen nodded grimly. "If we see him, we have been ordered not to engage him. Solomon has sent a number of other operatives to apprehend him. Our orders are simply to go about our usual business."  
  
"Yes, there is often quite enough of that," Amon commented. "Anything else?"  
  
"Simply be careful," Zaizen instructed. "Especially you two." he told Robin and Karasuma. "He may go after you in particular..."  
  
Robin and Karasuma nodded. Haruto glanced at Zaizen. "Can we go now?"  
  
Zaizen nodded and headed back to his office. "Amon, I need a word with you in private."  
  
Amon shrugged and followed Zaizen from the conference room. Kosaka turned to Haruto, Karasuma and Robin. "You can go now. We have plenty of new cases for tomorrow."  
  
"As ever," Karasuma sighed. Haruto grinned and headed out, as Robin silently exited, reflecting now on the cloaked man who had brought down their latest target.  
  
Had she been saved by the same rogue operative Solomon was now hunting?  
  
Up in Zaizen's office, Amon faced the STN-J's administrator as he lit up a cigar behind his desk.  
  
"Solomon has particularly requested that no harm befall our new recruit," Zaizen noted. "So I need you to insure that little Robin comes to no harm until Nasat has been captured."  
  
"As if I don't save her neck often enough," Amon muttered ruefully. "What about Karasuma?"  
  
"She's less of a concern," Zaizen responded dismissively. "Robin worked for Solomon, and Miho works for me. It is more likely Nasat would know her."  
  
Amon nodded. "Fine, fine... I'll keep an eye on her for a few days." He was about to exit before he glanced at Zaizen again. "And if Solomon fails to apprehend him?"  
  
"They won't," Zaizen replied, taking a moment for a smoke. "Regardless of how powerful Nasat's powers may be, Solomon will get him."  
  
Amon nodded and headed out.  
  
Robin silently returned to Touko's apartment at one in the morning, carefully unlocking the door so as not to awaken her roommate. She stopped first at the bathroom, examing her long, dark blonde hair. Though her hair was usually elegantly placed in two positions on either side of her head, and now was rather messed, having been tossed about during the night's activities. Robin sighed as she removed the various clips from her hair, allowing it to fall out around her head. She examined the various knots she had obtained, sighed, and removed her jacket, heading to her room.  
  
Robin tossed her jacket in one corner and headed off to bed.  
  
She was completely unaware of Amon standing on a balcony of a nearby building, watching Touko's apartment from afar, silently toting his pistol with one hand.  
  
And he too was completely unaware of another figure watching him, under a mane of scraggly black hair. 


	2. Chapter Two New Suspects

Chapter Two: New Suspects  
  
The following morning, Robin walked into the STN-J's headquarters, adorned, as ever, in her long black dress. Michael was, predictably, stationed before his computer. Kosaka was yelling at Doujima in one corner of the office. Apparently she arrived late again.  
  
Amon was resting against one wall, wearing his usual black trenchcoat. "You're here," he noted. "Michael, give her the brief."  
  
Michael nodded and stood up from his computer, taking a moment to adjust his glasses. "Here," he handed Robin a document, before sitting down again, typing feverishly. "This is our latest..."  
  
"Otogi Kamiya," Robin read, glancing at the picture before her- another man with scraggly black hair, this time with green eyes and what appeared to be gray attire. "What's his story?"  
  
"He was apparently affiliated with the witch you hunted last night," Michael explained. "He's apparently been working with a number of witches these past few days..."  
  
"Why?" Robin wondered, quickly skimming the document.  
  
"No idea," Michael replied, typing madly. "We've had him under surveillance for a while now, ever since his powers manifested. He's been interacting with a number of known witches- more than fifty over the past week."  
  
Robin inclined her head. "Could the Factory get anything out of the witch we hunted?"  
  
"She refused to speak," Michael replied. "She didn't tell you anything, did she?"  
  
"Actually, she did," Robin confirmed. "She said something about... 'the night of the devil's children'?"  
  
Amon inclined his head. "Night of what?"  
  
"The devil's children," Robin replied, glancing over at her supposed partner. "Why?"  
  
Amon turned from her and to the hacker beside her. "Michael, run a search about that. 'The Night of the Devil's Children'."  
  
Michael responded quickly, drawing up a search engine on the net, typing in the words, instantly drawing up a variety of sites, checking each one quickly. "Not much about it... apparently it's the name for Halloween in a variety of cultures."  
  
"Halloween?" Robin wondered. "But that's not for months..."  
  
Amon shrugged. "Are there any other definitions, Michael?"  
  
"I'm checking," Michael muttered. "Talk to me again later in the evening."  
  
Amon nodded. "Fine," He turned over to Robin. "The others are on another case. You and I will have to begin our investigation on our own."  
  
"What about Doujima?" Robin asked.  
  
Michael chuckled. "I already asked her. She's not interested."  
  
"She's not going to do her job?" Robin asked, somewhat indignant.  
  
"She's special, remember?" Amon asked in reply, almost cracking a smirk on his usually emotionless face. "Come on, Michael has already briefed me on Kamiya's location. We can take my car."  
  
"Okay," Robin replied tenatively, surprised Amon was actually allowing her to accompany him somewhere. She waved to Michael and put on her jacket, following her partner from the office.  
  
Doujima walked over at that point, glancing at Michael. "Where are those two going?"  
  
"On the case you refused," Michael replied, resuming his constant typing.  
  
"Really? Too bad for them," Doujima took a seat beside the hacker. "I guess that means you get to spend the day with me."  
  
"Aren't I the lucky one..." Michael muttered.  
  
Robin glanced over at Amon as he silently turned the steering wheel of his car, moving them in and out of various streets. She was trying desparately to find a conversation topic, so as to break the rather awkward silence, but Amon remained indifferent to her, as though he was alone.  
  
He really doesn't talk much, Robin observed. But then, I'd imagine he has a lot on his mind. I wish he'd talk to me a bit more... I never quite know what he's thinking. She again tried to pursue a conversation but no words left her mouth.  
  
"We're here," Amon said shortly, bringing the car to a halt.  
  
Robin nodded briefly, stepping out her door and rising from her seat, taking in her surroundings. "The slums? Why here?"  
  
"This is where Kamiya lives," Amon explained. "A number of witches have migrated to him here."  
  
Robin nodded and reached a hand into her pocket, carefully fingering her glasses. "Where to, Amon?"  
  
"Over here," Amon pointed, towards a building a little less than a block away. "Kamiya owns the whole second floor. Follow me."  
  
Robin silently moved after her silent partner as he led her down the street and to the building. She idly turned her head about, looking at the various people moving about the sidewalks, and then up along the rooftops... when she spotted it.  
  
Outlined against the late morning sunlight, standing atop one rooftop, was the long black cloak and scraggly hair inherent to Nasat. Robin tried desperately to focus on him, quickly placing her glasses on, examining the dark figure outlined in the sunlight.  
  
Before her was the figure, but she could make out no distinguishing features, be it eyes or goatee or even skin color. All she could see was the black cloak and scraggly black hair. Robin turned to speak to Amon, but reconsidered, and returned her gaze to the rooftop- only to find the cloaked figure was gone.  
  
"Robin, what are you doing?"  
  
Robin turned to see Amon, several yards away from her. "It was...nothing, Amon," Robin stated. "Sorry...I spaced out."  
  
Amon grimaced. "We don't have time for that now. C'mon, we have to find Kamiya."  
  
Robin nodded, removing her glasses and placing them in her pocket. She walked over, rejoining Amon's side, and the two once again approached the building.  
  
Amon turned to her. "I'll go in first. Wait for me here."  
  
"Okay," Robin answered tenatively.  
  
Amon drew his pistol, turning to her. "I'll let you know if I require your assistance. Remain alert."  
  
Robin nodded as Amon silently entered, Orbo-laden pistol at the ready. She waited by the entrance, allowing the minutes to pass and her thoughts to wander.  
  
Twice now she had seen cloaked individuals. The first she had mistaken for Amon, but the second was indistinguishable. She tried to look for possible coincindence, but the more she dwelled on the thoughts the more likely it seemed she had, in fact, encountered Nasat, if only once.  
  
Who else would carry an Orbo-laden pistol other than a member of Solomon or the STN-J?  
  
As she mused over the two encounters, she paced along the building's entrance, and heard a crash behind her. Robin turned to see Amon lying sprawled outside the now-broken doorway, glass shards around his fallen form.  
  
"Amon!" Robin called, moving forward to help her partner. She looked down at him, concerned. "What happened?"  
  
Amon groggily looked up at her, some blood seeping from his forehead. "Kamiya... has many followers."  
  
"To put it lightly," came a deep voice from behind the two. Robin peered within the building, spotting the gray attire and bright green eyes of Kamiya. "Hello, hunters. You will not find me easy prey." 


	3. Chapter Three Contest of Witches

Chapter Three: Contest of Witches  
  
Robin glared at Kamiya, still by the wounded Amon's side. Robin took a quick glance away from Kamiya, searching for any pedestrians, mercifully finding none. She then refocused her gaze on Kamiya, sliding her glasses on.  
  
"I see you are ready to play," Kamiya noted. "Draw your weapon, girl. If you wish to avenge your ally."  
  
Robin glared at Kamiya. "I don't need one... I (am) a weapon..." She focused her gaze on him and sent a burst of flame in Kamiya's direction.  
  
Kamiya leapt to one side, moving out of the flame's path. "A craft-user. How unsurprising," He fixated his gaze on Robin. "Let us see how the hunters' lapdog fares."  
  
"Lapdog?" Robin repeated, angry. She sent forth another burst of flame.  
  
This time, Kamiya did not dodge. He focused his own powers, and a great gust of wind picked up, putting out the flames before they could reach him. "You'll have to do better than that."  
  
Robin glared at Kamiya and walked towards him, entering the building's first floor as Amon climbed to his feet behind her, readying his pistol.  
  
"This should be amusing," Kamiya noted. "But if you wish to confront me, it might be better if we move out of sight... I have heard you hunters try to keep the existence of witches a secret."  
  
"And what would you care of that?" Amon demanded.  
  
"Only that I do not wish to harm any humans," Kamiya explained. "Yet, anyway..."  
  
Robin nodded. "Fine. I will battle you elsewhere."  
  
Kamiya grinned. "Good girl," He turned and led the two to an elevator. "This way, please."  
  
On the second floor, Robin and Amon followed Kamiya out of the elevator and into a large space, devoid of rooms or hallways, only support beams and assorted furniture, several of which were occuppied by a number of people.  
  
"Welcome," Kamiya grinned. "You hunters should feel most honored. You will die here, just before my followers and I begin our path to retribution."  
  
"Path to retribution?" Amon repeated. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Mass genocide," Kamiya replied with another grin. "The death of a human for every witch that has been hunted. The number has grown quite exponentially, thanks to the activities of you hunters."  
  
"Is that some twisted idea of justice?" Robin demanded. "You think killing other people is... retribution?"  
  
"In a way," Kamiya nodded. "A number of my followers would rather we just wipe out the humans entirely. I find no sport in this, as not all of your people are guilty of slaying my people."  
  
"Surprisingly reasonable," Amon noted. "You of course realize that if you carry out with your plan we will have to stop you?"  
  
"Try to stop me, rather," Kamiya responded. "But since you two hunters are already here, why not do so now? My followers will not interfere."  
  
As he said this, the various witches gathered round, leaving a circular area for the three, watching them eagerly.  
  
"You want us to fight you now?" Amon asked. "Why?"  
  
"So you may see the futility of your quest," Kamiya replied. "You can challenge me now if you wish, or you can wait until the Night."  
  
Robin narrowed her eyes. "The Night?"  
  
Kamiya glanced at her. "Don't play dumb. I'm certain hunters like yourselves have long since known of that tradition."  
  
"Actually, we don't," Amon confessed. "Do you wish to tell us?"  
  
Kamiya scratched his chin. "That would be rather cliche of me... the 'villain' giving away the secrets of his plot. But why not? It is not a tremendous secret.  
  
"The Night of the Devil's Children has been a sacred rite amongst witches for centuries," Kamiya explained. "When witches unite to slay a human for each of their brethren that fell before them. This usually occurred on Halloween, but we decided to speed things up a bit."  
  
"Why?" Robin asked, glancing at the murderous looks of the other witches.  
  
"Because waiting to perform this tradition annually is too slow," Kamiya answered. "Especially with you hunters killing us off much more quickly."  
  
"We don't kill you," Amon growled. "We apprehend you. And only if you have committed a crime with your powers."  
  
"Is that so, hunter?" Kamiya grinned. "How long will it be until my people are rounded up simply for being witches? Where can you draw the line? Eventually our existence will become widely known. Will you allow us to live then? Or will you do as the humans will inevitably request, and hunt us all?"  
  
Neither Robin nor Amon gave an answer.  
  
"Very well," Kamiya nodded. "You do not know. Now I offer you two choices. You can confront me now or I guarantee you safe passage out of here."  
  
Amon and Robin glanced at each other. "We can't allow his plan to occur," Amon whispered in her ear. "We have to face him."  
  
"Amon, he seems to be relatively powerful," Robin noted. "And you're hurt."  
  
Amon glanced at the bleeding sore in his forehead. "A flesh wound. Tell him we accept his challenge."  
  
Robin nodded slowly and turned to face Kamiya. "I will battle you, and you will remove my friend from this building."  
  
"What?" Amon roared.  
  
"Interesting," Kamiya smiled. "You wish to face me on your own. I understand... and I accept." He clapped his hands and two of the other witches stepped forth from the crowd, pulling Amon out.  
  
"Robin!" Amon called as he disappeared from her view, and the crowd reformed to watch the coming battle.  
  
"Robin..." Kamiya repeated. "An interesting name. No matter. Let us put your craft to the test."  
  
Robin nodded and pushed her glasses up a bit. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
Kamiya smiled as a blast of wind suddenly picked up, blasting towards Robin, carrying the surprised hunter a few feet into the air before dropping her. "Nothing at all."  
  
Robin quickly composed herself and leapt to her feet. She glared at Kamiya, sending forth a stream of flame.  
  
Kamiya again brought up a torrent of wind, cancelling the flame in an instant. He unleashed another burst forward, this one Robin rolled away from, as a pair of the witches observing the battle were pushed back by the attack.  
  
I can't tell where he's attacking, Robin thought grimly. With an element like wind, he can cut down my flames easily. I need to increase their power, if I can.  
  
Kamiya smiled at her. "What's the matter, craft-user? Assuredly you must be more skilled than this. Or have you always depended on your fellow hunters?"  
  
Again Robin did not respond, focusing her gaze firmly on Kamiya, sending out two large bursts of fire at either side of him.  
  
Kamiya tossed out his arms as wind picked up again, sending the fire upwards and away from him, where it dissipated harmlessly before touching the ceiling.  
  
Seizing this distraction, Robin unleashed a barrage of fire at Kamiya, who leapt upwards, aided by a gust of his wind, and dispatched each firey attack beneath him, before again focusing his gaze on Robin.  
  
He fights with such control, Robin observed. He's protecting his followers as well as battling me.  
  
"I am disappointed and pleasantly surprised at the same time," Kamiya grinned. "You are clearly a powerful craft-user, and an inventive opponent. But your abilities still pale in comparison to mine."  
  
Robin glared at Kamiya. "You talk too much." She sent forth another fiery burst.  
  
Kamiya dismissively waved one hand and the flames scattered into harmless embers. "Perhaps, but I know the winds enough to easily put out your flames. Each trajectory can be countered easily, regardless of how powerful you make your burst." He sent forth another gust, blasting Robin a few feet back, knocking the young hunter off her feet. "Surrender, Robin. I do not wish to harm a fellow witch."  
  
Robin glared at him. "I am not a witch," she clamored to her feet, again focusing her gaze on Kamiya.  
  
"Believe what you wish," Kamiya nodded. "Let us resume our pointless confrontation, then." He picked up another powerful gale and sent it towards Robin, just as a large flame appeared on his hand. "What? But..." He glanced at Robin, just as the girl fell to the hard floor again. Kamiya refocused his attention on his hand, trying to blast away the flame. "How could she...?"  
  
Robin glanced at Kamiya's hand. "I didn't do that."  
  
"No," came a deep voice from the corner. "I did."  
  
Robin, Kamiya and the witches in observation turned to see the dark cloak, the scraggly black hair and gray eyes of the infamous Solomon operative, Nasat.  
  
"Who are you?" Kamiya demanded, as he continued trying futilely to put out his hand.  
  
Nasat grinned. "A shadow of a nameless existence, traveling in a world of dreams."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kamiya growled, still unleashing wind on his enflamed hand. "Why have you interfered with our fight?"  
  
"Neither question need be answered," Nasat replied simply as he stepped forth, the witches clearing a path for him. "I am here to challenge my brothers and sisters. That is all you need know."  
  
Kamiya glanced out at the observers. "Leave. This man may try to harm you. I will deal with him."  
  
The witches reluctantly began shuffling out as Robin, Kamiya and Nasat all glanced at one another.  
  
"You will die now, my brethren," Nasat observed. "A pity, but a necessary action. Only one of us may be the best. Only one of us may take that place at our father's side."  
  
"What?" Kamiya demanded. "Our father?"  
  
"All witches share the same father," Nasat explained vaguely. "I bare his name, in a way."  
  
"What do you want with us, then?" Kamiya glared. "You intend to kill us?"  
  
"Of course," Nasat replied casually. "But I see no reason to waste time in this simple competition of yours. So instead..." He extended his arms, and every window on the second floor shattered in an instant. "...I will prepare you for meeting the father. Embrace the eternal flame."  
  
"Eternal flame?" Robin repeated.  
  
Nasat smiled at her before stepping to one of the windows, climbing onto the sill. "You would know it as well, Robin... how appropriate a death for you." He flexed his eyes as a dozen separate fires appeared around the floor, encircling around Kamiya and Robin. "Embrace the eternal flame." With that Nasat dropped from the windowsill, leaving the two adversaries trapped by the flames.  
  
On the street below, Amon looked up at the flaming floor. "Michael, get ahold of Sakaki, Karasuma, Zaizen, and anyone else available."  
  
"Why?" came Michael's voice.  
  
"We have a bit of a problem..." 


	4. Chapter Four Brief Alliance

Chapter Four: Brief Alliance  
  
Robin glanced around at the flames surrounding her, instantly trying to find a way to suppress them. She tried accessing her own fire powers to reduce the number of fires raging around her, before the entire floor was engulfed. She did not concern herself with Kamiya, who was still futilely trying to remove the flames from his own hand.  
  
I don't think I can control this kind of thing, Robin thought grimly as she focused her powers, slowly reducing the size of the flames before her. It would take too long...  
  
As she focused on these flames she heard a crackle from behind her, as one of the pieces of furniture became lit, and a flurry of sparks flew at her. Robin covered her face with one arm, but felt a sudden gust of wind pass her, sending the sparks flying away from her.  
  
Kamiya lifted himself, no longer caring for his flaming hand. "It would seem you could use some help."  
  
Robin glared at him and resumed focusing on the fires. "I don't need your help."  
  
"Perhaps you do, perhaps you do not," Kamiya responded as he turned from her, sending out a gale at the flames on the other side of the floor. "But my followers may still be in this building, and I would prefer neither them nor either of us were harmed."  
  
Robin nodded and resumed reducing the flames, while Kamiya blasted his wind out, slowly blowing away the embers and allowing smoke to filter from the now open windows.  
  
His help is appreciated, but it's not enough, Robin thought. We can't keep up this effort forever. Nasat's craft was just so powerful...  
  
"Robin," Kamiya called. "We need water."  
  
"I can see that," Robin shot back, still holding her attention on the flames. "But that's not my craft."  
  
"That wasn't my plan," Kamiya growled. "All the floors on this building are equipped with emergency sprinklers. Use your fire to activate them."  
  
Robin momentarily took her eyes off the fires and to the ceiling, where a number of splinker heads rested in various places. Thinking quickly, she sent a small burst of fire at each sprinkler, and in instants water rained from the ceiling and onto the flames.  
  
With the combined efforts of Robin, Kamiya and the sprinklers, the large amount of flames were quickly dissipating.  
  
Down on the street, a number of civilians had gathered to witness the flame, as the fire department and ambulances had been called. More importantly than that, Amon had called in help, and Haruto and Karasuma arrived instantly, accompanied by FACTORY personnel.  
  
"In here," Amon instructed his fellow STN-J members. Karasuma and Haruto followed their leader, moving through the crowds and into the burning building. "Wait..." He looked up, and spotted the fires dissipating. "Okay, yes, follow me."  
  
Back up on the second floor, Robin and Kamiya glanced around at their handiwork amongst the endless rain. Kamiya was now mourning over his hand, which was now burnt beyond recognition thanks to Nasat's attack. However, he quickly regained his composure and faced Robin, locking his green eyes with hers.  
  
"Shall we continue, Robin?" Kamiya wondered, sliding his burnt hand into one pocket. "Your craft won't be of much more use here, with all this water about." He glanced at the dying flames. "Of course, I imagine your fellow hunters will be here soon."  
  
"Did you know who it was that attacked us?" Robin asked bluntly.  
  
"No, I do not," Kamiya replied simply. "All I know is that he will pay. There is no need for witch rivalries when the time of our justice is so close at hand."  
  
"How close is it?" Robin asked now.  
  
Kamiya smiled at her. "I can hardly reveal all of my secrets, my dear. But I would like to challenge you again, and finish our little battle. The Night of the Devil's Children would be an accurate time to do so."  
  
"When is it?" Robin demanded.  
  
"In five days," Kamiya replied as he headed for a nearby window. "Be ready, Robin. If you demonstrate the same skills then as you showed tonight, I assure you that you will be defeated without effort." He climbed up to the sill as Nasat had, water still dripping from his body.  
  
"Robin," came Amon's voice as he, Karasuma and Haruto arrived on the second floor, immediately leveling their weapons at Kamiya. "You," Amon stated. "Get down on the ground. Surrender, now."  
  
Kamiya smiled and glanced at Robin. "Until then, my adversary." He dropped from the window just as Nasat had, landing easily on his feet thanks to a quick gust to slow his descent. With that Kamiya disappeared into the crowds below.  
  
Karasuma walked over to Robin, examining her. "Are you all right?"  
  
Robin glanced at her soaked dress and jacket and shrugged. "I'm fine, but I may not be soon."  
  
"Why?" Haruto asked as he walked over, examining the burnt out floor. "Because you torched this floor?"  
  
"I didn't do this," Robin explained. "Neither did Kamiya. Emanuel Nasat set this floor on fire."  
  
All three stopped and glanced at her, confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Amon asked. "Are you sure it was Nasat?"  
  
"Yes, it was," Robin answered. "He burnt Kamiya's arm and lit the floor on fire, hoping to kill both of us."  
  
Amon considered this. "We'll have to report this to Zaizen immediately. Apparently Solomon aren't doing their jobs."  
  
Karasuma activated her earpiece. "Michael, we've got a message for Zaizen."  
  
On the street below, two of the conflict's participants could be found amongst Kamiya's followers, each with different statements to them.  
  
"Who did this to you?" one of the followers asked Kamiya, as the leader silently tied bandages around his burnt hand.  
  
"A man who did not tell me his name," Kamiya responded somewhat neutrally. "A craft-user, possibly a hunter."  
  
"What of the girl you battled?" another follower asked.  
  
"I allowed her to live and fight me again," Kamiya explained, still wrapping up his hand. "On the Night of the Devil's Children we will battle one another once more."  
  
"Is it wise to inform the hunters of this?" another follower questioned.  
  
"Not at all," Kamiya growled back. "There is no method to this particular madness. Only a wish of mine... to finish my confrontation with the hunter and her cohorts." He finished tying the bandages over his burnt skin. "And of course, revenge tends to be an appealing choice. What better night to reap my personal vengeance than the night we make humanity aware of us?"  
  
The other participant was elsewhere, with a single follower of Kamiya's trembling at his feet, twitching from various burns on his body.  
  
"Why? What do you want?" the witch demanded.  
  
Nasat smiled. "Your death. It would go much faster if you'd stop resisting."  
  
"You will pay for this, hunter," the witch promised. "On the Night of the Devil's Children, the traitors of witches will bleed with the humans."  
  
"The Night of the Devil's Children," Nasat repeated. "That is not for some time."  
  
"It is sooner than you think," the witch replied defiantly.  
  
"Really?" Nasat smiled. "Then perhaps you will be kind enough to tell me. I might consider sparing your life."  
  
The witch thought about this. "Five days from tonight."  
  
"Excellent," Nasat smiled. He extended his hands again and a trickle of fire sprouted above the witch.  
  
"But, you said..." the witch began, terrified.  
  
"I considered sparing your life, as I agreed," Nasat smiled. "But I would have to kill you eventually." He waved casually as the witch's body was engulfed by flame. "Give my regards to our father."  
  
With that Nasat headed off, leaving the burning body behind. Again, with every step, he repeated the same word: "Robin..." 


	5. Chapter Five The Endless Raids

Chapter Five: The Endless Raids  
  
The four hunters returned to Raven's Flat in the early afternoon, only a few hours after Robin's tussle with Kamiya. Kosaka was waiting for them on the fifth floor, looking impatient.  
  
"Zaizen's waiting for all of you," Kosaka informed them simply. "He received your message, Amon, and wishes to see you all in the conference room."  
  
The STN-J team members placed their equipment away and filed into the conference room, Robin bringing up the rear, still unhappy about the current state of her dress. She shuffled into her seat, glancing over at Zaizen, Michael and Doujima, who had clearly been waiting for them.  
  
"Robin, are you all right?" Zaizen asked immediately.  
  
"I'm fine," Robin assured, still removing water from her dress. "Why did Nasat attack me?"  
  
"We're not sure," Michael chimed in from his own station. "SOLOMON has already issued apologies on their behalf, and provided assurance that their own hunters will deal with Nasat."  
  
"Even after he attacks me they still don't want us to get involved?" Robin asked, growing a bit angry. "Why haven't they caught him yet?"  
  
"A number of hunters have already been dispatched throughout Japan," Zaizen informed her. "They have been unable to locate him, as there has been no discernible pattern in his activities."  
  
"He's shown up twice when Kamiya or the witches he gathered were involved," Robin stated.  
  
"Twice?" Amon repeated. "When was the other time?"  
  
"On the hunt last night," Robin explained. "He brought down the witch I was battling before you all arrived."  
  
Zaizen narrowed his eyes. "Do you think he's after you, then, Robin?"  
  
Robin stopped. "That...didn't really occur to me."  
  
"That could work out fairly well," Amon noted. "If Nasat is after Kamiya's followers then he's doing our job for us. If he's after Robin, we can lure him to us and let Solomon's hunters deal with him."  
  
"I already proposed that idea," Zaizen said dismissively. "As usual, the boys at headquarters are confident their own hunters can deal with Nasat."  
  
The various STN-J members sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Very well, then," Amon nodded. "In the meantime, we can go after Kamiya and his followers."  
  
"What for?" Haruto asked.  
  
Amon briefed the other team members and briefed them on Kamiya's plan- 'the Night of the Devil's Children'.  
  
"We must find Kamiya immediately," Zaizen stated. "He must be captured before he can go through with this insane plan of his."  
  
"How will we find him?" Karasuma asked. "His base of operations just burned to the ground."  
  
"We will have to check the residences of every one of his followers, then." Zaizen surmised.  
  
"Do you have any idea how long that will take?" Doujima asked him.  
  
"I do," Zaizen nodded. "But we can not allow Kamiya's plan to succeed. We have five days to hunt down fifty witches."  
  
The various members of the STN-J felt their jaws drop.  
  
"He must be joking," Haruto moaned. "He can't be serious."  
  
"That man never jokes," Amon responded grimly. "You heard him- we have a job to do."  
  
"I need to stop by home first," Robin noted, thinking of the abysmal state of her attire. "I'll be back in an hour or so."  
  
Amon shrugged. "Sakaki, you're with me. Doujima, Karasuma, I trust you two can handle things on your own." He turned to the hacker, who was once again stationed before his computer. "Michael, how many residences do you think we can hit in one day?"  
  
"It depends on how long you spend at each one," Michael replied as he printed out five sets of directions. "I've provided ten locations within this local vicinity. Let me know how many you can get done today."  
  
"The fun begins," Doujima muttered.  
  
Robin looked over the two assinged witches she had been given to investigate. Both lived fairly close to Touko's apartment, where Robin had gone for a change of attire. She immediately got prepared and climbed onto her moped, heading for the first of many stops.  
  
The first witch lived in a simple apartment complex, in a single bedroom apartment. Robin invited herself in, knocking on the door to no response. She waited a few moments, before heading out, when an aroma caught her attention.  
  
There was a fire somewhere in the apartment complex.  
  
Nasat had already visited the witch Robin was after. She could figure out why her target wasn't answering the door. 


	6. Chapter Six Build Up

Chapter Six: Buildup  
  
Amon and Haruto returned to the STN-J headquarters first, followed closely by Robin. Karasuma and Doujima entered a few minutes later.  
  
"That was quick," Michael noted. "Maybe this is possible..."  
  
"It is," Amon confirmed. "Not that it matters." He looked at the others. "I trust your targets were all dead or missing as well?"  
  
The others all nodded. They quickly did a tally and Karasuma reported to Michael. "Eight dead. Two unaccounted for."  
  
Michael's eyes widened. "Great. Any idea who's behind their killings?"  
  
"Who else?" Haruto asked. "It was Nasat, obviously."  
  
"Solomon clearly isn't doing their job," Amon noted disapprovingly. "At this rate, Nasat will kill every witch in the city before we can hunt them."  
  
"Then he's doing what we need him to do," Doujima reminded him. "He's preventing Kamiya's plan."  
  
"Or playing right into Kamiya's hands," Karasuma chimed in. "This could either reduce or vastly increase the resolve of his followers."  
  
The STN-J glanced grimly at one another.  
  
"I no longer care for Zaizen's orders," Amon stated firmly. "I'm going after him."  
  
"Amon!" Michael called. "You can't be serious..."  
  
"I'm quite serious," Amon growled. "None of you try to follow me." He glanced at each team member in turn, resting his gaze on Robin. "Nothing will happen to me. Wait for my commands for tomorrow."  
  
With that, Amon headed out.  
  
"What do we do?" Haruto asked no one in particular.  
  
Karasuma sighed. "He (is) team leader. We have to follow his orders."  
  
Robin nodded. "I'm going for a walk. Call me if we decide to go after any of the others."  
  
"Even though we know exactly what we'd find," Michael sighed. He then resumed typing, as Haruto, Karasuma and Doujima took their various seats, leaving Robin to go on her 'walk'.  
  
Only she was walking in Amon's general trajectory.  
  
Within the vast Walled City, a proverbial hotbed of witches and seeds, the lone cloaked figure of Emanuel Nasat waited in his current residence, a warehouse located in an otherwise unpopulated city corner. He had found enough in the warehouse to keep him busy when he wasn't out slaying witches, most notably the rats he had grown accustomed to eating. There were also working rest facilities, so he was able to keep himself relatively clean, despite all his 'dirty work'.  
  
"Nasat! Surrender to us now!"  
  
Nasat glanced around his warehouse, spotting a number of soldiers leveling their weapons at him. A few Solomon hunters were littered amongst the soldiers, wielding Orbo-laden pistols.  
  
"Get down, Emanuel," one of the hunters instructed. "Just come quietly- no one has to be hurt."  
  
"Oh, but someone always does," Nasat told them. "Without pain there is no need for focus... development. Without pain there can be no life."  
  
"He's not going to cooperate!" a soldier declared. "Ready the Orbo!"  
  
"I need not craft to deal with you," Nasat promised. "You are not like me. You do not know true reality."  
  
"Fire!" one of the hunters ordered, and a hail of Orbo-laden bullets flew out at Nasat.  
  
Nasat didn't even use his craft to deflect the attacks. He merely twisted his body, a few inches at a time, and each bullet sailed harmlessly past him, a number striking the various Solomon forces on opposite sides of one another. Nasat himself reached into his cloak and produced two Orbo-laden pistols, leveling them at his adversaries on either side of him.  
  
"True reality is only understood by the devil's heir," Nasat stated to the bemused forces, even as bullets raced around his head. "Only in contest against my brethren can true reality be understood." He now began unloading his own pistols, striking each target with unmatched precision. "Only the child of Satan has the right to live in this place."  
  
Nasat stepped forward, walking over the fallen forms of Solomon's forces, reloading each of his pistols. He flicked out a single strand of his hair and the bodies behind him were engulfed in flame. "You did not compare. You did not understand. You had no right to live."  
  
"You certainly have an interesting viewpoint," came another voice from somewhere in the warehouse. "Albeit an insane one."  
  
Nasat glanced around as the fire grew more intense behind him. "Another of Solomon's lapdogs? You might show yourself. Hiding only prolongs your inevitable death."  
  
Amon smirked from his hiding spot. "Neither of us is going to die today, Nasat. I just came to see how good you were."  
  
"Good enough to be seated at my father's right hand," Nasat growled, leveling his pistols around, searching for his adversary. "Show yourself."  
  
"Okay," came Amon's voice as a large number of gunshots rang through the warehouse. Nasat turned, just in time to dodge three Orbo-laden bullets as they raced past his head.  
  
"Not bad," Nasat noted. "Your use of stealth is quite keen. You might just prove worthy of my attention."  
  
"All people are, really," Amon noted as he clung to the shadows again. "Isn't your plan to kill us all?"  
  
"Only the witches," Nasat corrected. "There is no sport in killing ordinary people. They know not reality like my kin and I. They don't understand the meanings of their lives."  
  
Amon shrugged. "Who are you to judge?" He fired off a round and charged to a new hiding spot, noticing a response from Nasat, as three foreign bullets slammed into his previous position. "Your own perception of reality is rather...skewed."  
  
"Clearly you are a human, then," Nasat noted, disappointed. "One who refuses to accept his role. Witches are meant to inherit this world. And I, the strongest of them, am the only one whose genes must remain in this world. With the death of the witches and the spread of my own existence, the witches will reign, and I will be seated at my father's right hand."  
  
"Your father?" Amon repeated, firing off another trio of bullets, bunkering down as Nasat responded with four bullets of his own, before the STN-J team leader moved to another hiding place. "Who are you talking about? God?"  
  
"Don't insult me," Nasat instructed. "Witches are known as the Devil's Children for a reason. We are his offspring." He glanced around and moved behind one pillar. "The sons of Mastema. The daughters of Beliar. And I, the one who bares his name, in my mortal corruption... the rightful heir of Satan."  
  
Amon quickly put together the anogram of 'Nasat' and the supreme evil creature he referred to as his father. The hunter was quite willing to continue, even is his adversary was clearly insane. "Nasat. Let us see how the child of the devil fares against his hunter."  
  
Nasat smiled. "I'd be happy to."  
  
The two withdrew from their hiding places and stared one another down. After a brief moment of hesitation, the two charged at one another with guns blazing.  
  
Not far from Amon's position, on her rather spastic moped, Robin arrived on the scene, glancing at the warehouse Amon was supposedly within. She dismounted from her ride and walked forward, noticing the utter lack of people, even in an area as desolate as the Walled City.  
  
She silently approached the warehouse, listening intently for any sounds within in. Almost instantly she detected the pattering of feet and the unloading of pistols- Amon was firing on someone, or possibly being fired on himself. She instantly found an entrance and barreled within.  
  
Robin glanced around, hearing gunshots ringing all around. She scanned the various surroundings, searching for someone...  
  
"Robin, get down!" came Amon's voice, just as the STN-J's team leader shot forth, tackling Robin behind a pillar, just as a pair of bullets flew overhead.  
  
"Robin," Nasat noted calmly. "Another target shows her face..."  
  
Amon glared at Robin from their current hiding place. "I told you not to follow me."  
  
"I couldn't help it," Robin admitted. "I was concerned."  
  
Nasat grinned and drew his pistols. "I hate to interrupt this lover's spat, but we are in the middle of something. You will not escape my wrath again."  
  
Robin glared and lifted herself, walking into plain sight of Nasat. Instantly her appearance was met with a hail of Orbo-laden bullets, all of which the young craft-user blocked with a wall of flame, absorbing the various impacts.  
  
"Robin!" Amon called again. "Damnit..." He charged to her side and began firing at Nasat, to see the Solomon operative dodge each attempt with ease. Robin added her own special brand of artillery, as a few torrents of flame shot at Nasat, but without her glasses on at the time she wasn't able to see him clearly, so Nasat was avoiding her attacks easily.  
  
"Good," Nasat laughed. "Embrace the eternal flames, Robin. You'll meet our dear father soon enough."  
  
Robin glared at Nasat, launching a blast of fire towards his face. Despite her less-than-perfect focus, the attack was dead on, but a simple wave of Nasat's power deflected the flames and turned them back towards their proprietor. Amon and Robin leapt to opposite pillars, bunkering down as Nasat fired after them.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" Amon raged at Robin as he re-loaded his pistol. "You should know by now I can take care of myself."  
  
Robin struggled to put her glasses on. "Not against this kind of foe," she replied sternly. "He's too much for any of us on our own."  
  
Amon growled but made no argument. He gave a quick count of his fingers and he and Robin leapt up to face their adversary, to see no one waiting for them.  
  
"Where has he gone?" Robin asked, while Amon silently surveyed the surroundings, before leaping backwards as a burst of flame lit the ground before him. Robin detected the use of the craft just as quickly, and put up a defensive barrier as Nasat unleashed a burst of flame at her.  
  
Nasat approached Robin from behind, keeping up a continuous fiery assault. Amon fired at him with his pistol, but Nasat blocked each attack with his own defensive shield, never ceasing his relentless assault on Robin.  
  
Robin could feel herself growing more strained as she struggled to hold the protective veil. Nasat showed no signs of fatigue whatsoever, locking his cold, gray eyes with Robin's green ones, and he could see he was overpowering her.  
  
"Embrace the flames," Nasat instructed. "You will be seeing a lot of them."  
  
Robin panted as she tried to uphold the veil, sensing herself weakening. Amon could see this too, even as he continued to fire futilely at Nasat.  
  
"Embrace the flames," Nasat repeated.  
  
And Robin fainted, her fiery vail dissipating at last.  
  
"Robin!" Amon called, charging forward and quickly lifting his partner, before charging away, Nasat's flames following him.  
  
Nasat stopped as Amon moved out of range and out of the warehouse. "To show sympathy for a devil... that human may yet be worthy of my attention."  
  
With that, the ex-Solomon operative put out the fires he had started and prepared to resume his hunt. 


	7. Chapter Seven Detective Work

Chapter Seven: Old-Fashioned Detective Work  
  
Outside the warehouse, Amon carried the unconscious Robin back to his car, setting her in the passenger seat. Despite Robin's moped resting not far away, Amon knew there would be no time to stall and he drove them away.  
  
Robin awoke to the sound of other cars moving around her, and glanced over at Amon from his position behind the steering wheel. "Amon..."  
  
"You deliberately followed me when I instructed you not to," Amon told her. "You disobeyed a direct order from your team leader."  
  
Robin nodded, lowering her head. "Yes, I did..."  
  
Amon activated his headset. "Michael, we need some Factory personnel to pick up Robin's moped and a number of Orbo bullets from a warehouse within the Walled City." He proceeded to give coordinates and turned back to his partner. "You got involved in my conflict with Nasat."  
  
Robin waited for a scolding, but instead noticed that Amon's expression had softend somewhat. "Because you intervened, we are both still alive. Nasat would've defeated me easily if my battle with him had been allowed to continue. I owe you my life, really."  
  
Robin looked up at him, surprised. "No, you don't, Amon. You've saved me a lot more than I've saved you."  
  
Amon nodded. "We should get back to headquarters. There's no need to tell Zaizen what went on here today. In the meantime, there are always more witches to keep us occuppied."  
  
Elsewhere in the Walled City, Kamiya glanced out from his new hiding place, seeing as his old residence had burnt down.  
  
"So, the hunter has been exterminating my followers," Kamiya noted. "I tire of this rather trite game."  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" one of his followers asked.  
  
"Gather all who remain alive to me," Kamiya instructed. "We must complete our mission. This hunter will not stop us."  
  
"What about the other hunters?" another follower asked.  
  
"Let them all come," Kamiya smiled. "All three of our forces shall meet to settle our conflict." He looked out at the Walled City. "And what better arena for that conflict than this one?"  
  
Back at Raven's Flat, Amon and Robin returned. Karasuma, Doujima and Haruto were all gathered around Michael's computer. Even Kosaka and Hattori were close by, trying to see what occuppied everyone's interest.  
  
"What's going on, Michael?" Amon asked as he and Robin filed behind their teammates to look at the screen.  
  
"It's a message from Solomon," Michael answered simply. "They want us to assist in capturing Nasat."  
  
"It's about time, too," Haruto smirked. "Let's go after him!"  
  
"No," Amon stated flatly.  
  
"No?" Karasuma repeated. "What happened between you two, Amon?"  
  
"He is far too powerful for our entire team to bring down," Amon explained. "Robin and I couldn't even touch him."  
  
"What are we supposed to do, then?" Haruto demanded.  
  
"Be patient," Amon instructed. "We will allow Nasat to continue his little killing spree."  
  
Robin glanced at him. "You can't be serious, Amon."  
  
"You guys have told me that often enough," Amon glared. "But I have a plan on how to deal with him. Interested?"  
  
"Do tell," Doujima requested.  
  
"We will continue our investigations on Kamiya and his followers," Amon explained. "Try to apprehend as many of them as possible before the 'Night of the Devil's Children'. Nasat more than likely won't bother us, as his primary targets are witches."  
  
"But we'll have to bring him in eventually," Karasuma noted.  
  
"Yes, of course, I'm getting to that," Amon explained. "When Kamiya and whatever witches he have left launch their assault, Nasat will be drawn out. Given his desposition, he won't be able to resist such prime bait."  
  
"So how are we supposed to find all of Kamiya's followers? Haruto asked. "Don't you think they'd notice that Nasat is after them?"  
  
"By now they probably have," Amon confirmed. "But we need to go about business as usual. Though we might want to try slightly different arrangements."  
  
"Why?" Karasuma asked.  
  
"Nasat already saw Robin and myself together," Amon explained. "As a Solomon operative, he can probably tell that we're partners. I suggest a temporary change. A different partner every day- it'll be harder for Nasat to discern a pattern."  
  
"So who will be teamed with who?" Robin asked him.  
  
"We'll set up a schedule," Amon said dismissively. "And then we'll begin our work."  
  
The following morning, Haruto and Robin took to the streets together, while Karasuma and Amon headed off in an opposite direction. Robin tried desperately to hold onto Haruto's waist as they rode his motorcylce at breakneck speed through the city.  
  
"So, you actually saw this Nasat," Haruto noted. "And fought him twice."  
  
"I didn't really fight him," Robin replied. "He was so powerful- I didn't have time to counter his craft."  
  
"Craft?" Haruto repeated. "What abilities does he have?"  
  
"Fire," Robin replied simply. "The same as me."  
  
"That seems familiar," Haruto noted. "You hunted a witch with flame powers not too long ago, right?"  
  
"Aki Yoshioka, yes," Robin recalled. "Only her flames were a different color. Plus she wasn't as strong as Nasat."  
  
"He must've been strong if even Amon retreated from him," Haruto rationalized. "What about Kamiya?"  
  
"His element is wind," Robin explained. "He's also a relatively powerful witch, but Nasat could destroy him just as easily as anyone else."  
  
"How are we supposed to bring him down if he's that powerful?" Haruto asked.  
  
Robin glanced out. "Amon will come up with something," She turned back to him. "But we've got a job to do. We don't have time to worry about Nasat."  
  
"Who's our target today?" Haruto asked, not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
Robin reached into her jacket pocket and examined a document. "..Shiro Masuda. He lives somewhere around here."  
  
"Not anymore, I don't think," Haruto murmured as he brought his motorcycle to a halt. Before them was a small apartment complex, being doused by firemen to control the raging fire surrounding the building.  
  
Robin glanced at him. "I guess we move on. Nasat's already a few steps ahead of us."  
  
"Like that's a surprise..."  
  
Later, Karasuma and Amon returned from the daily search to Raven's Flat, looking significantly less-than-pleased. Michael and Doujima were stationed by the hacker's computer, glancing at the constant stream of information.  
  
"How'd it go?" Doujima asked. Amon just glared at her while Karasuma shook her head, as they joined Michael at the computer.  
  
"What is it?" Amon asked him.  
  
"A huge number of sudden disappearances," Michael explained, typing frantically. "Nearly thirty-five known witches and a half-dozen Seeds have not reported for work and have not been recently seen in their homes. The police haven't found any evidence to suggest they've been kidnapped or killed, so it seems more likely they're...gathering somewhere."  
  
"Kamiya," Amon grunted. "He's calling all the witches together before we can get to them."  
  
"And with Nasat torching the ones who DON'T leave," came Haruto's voice as he and Robin joined their fellows. "We haven't found anyone left to bring in."  
  
"We've got two forces working against us, then," Karasuma noted, going over to the coffee pot. "At this rate we won't be able to get to Kamiya until he actually starts up this plan of his."  
  
"And time is running out," Amon growled. "But at this rate we won't manage to apprehend enough people in time to stop Kamiya's plot. And of course, since Solomon has effectively failed to deal with Nasat, we have two very serious problems on our hand."  
  
"Why not just let them destroy each other?" Robin suggested.  
  
Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at their newest recruit.  
  
"What did you just recommend?" Amon asked her.  
  
"Why not just let them destroy each other?" Robin repeated. "With the number of witches that'll be following Kamiya with his plan, he'll be unable to resist such a prime target.  
  
"And facing down Kamiya and his followers may weaken Nasat enough for us to surprise him," Robin continued. "Because on our own we are no match."  
  
Amon nodded. "You may be on to something. But with the number of witches Kamiya has waiting for him presents a problem- we'd need more than our five- person team."  
  
"We could ask Zaizen to bring in the Factory," Karasuma suggested. "There's more than enough armament for them to use."  
  
"That'd be a pretty serious risk, though," Michael reminded them. "Kamiya's plan is to kill humans, regardless of whether or not they're hunters. There could be a large number of casualties before we even arrive."  
  
"We'll just have to position ourselves all throughout the city," Amon stated. "Michael, set up as few 'key' points in the city as you can. No more than five if you can help it."  
  
"So we're just going to wait for them to make the first move?" Haruto asked.  
  
Amon nodded. "Watch yourselves over the next two days... I'm going to ask Zaizen for Factory support. The rest of you can return home for the night. Michael should have results by tomorrow."  
  
Robin descended to the parking lot from the fifth floor in an elevator, alongside Haruto and Karasuma. None of them were talking, simply waiting to reach their destination. Robin glanced idly about as they passed each floor, looking out through the shaft's metal bars. In the darkness between each floor, Robin couldn't help but notice movement in her glance... but resigned that her eyes were merely playing tricks on her and disregarded it.  
  
Instead, she took to her beloved moped, Vespa, which had been returned by the Factory and refueled. She bade farewell to Karasuma and Haruto before heading out to Touko's apartment.  
  
Back up in Zaizen's office, Amon faced the STN-J's administrator as he took a long breath from a cigar.  
  
"I can give you an additional twenty of my men," Zaizen stated. "And enough clean-up crews to pick up all the bodies that may be left behind. But I can only restrict so much of the local law enforcement."  
  
"Kosaka has connections in the police department," Amon noted. "We could ask him to restrict their movement."  
  
"We have a bad enough reputation with the police already," Zaizen dismissed. "They won't be too keen on agreeing not to do their jobs, especially if they know what's about to happen."  
  
"Is there any other aid we can get?" Amon asked.  
  
"We could ask Solomon for help," Zaizen considered. "But they've already lost a large number of operatives. They might go as far as to just bomb this place to get rid of him if we can't."  
  
"Is apprehending Nasat that important?" Amon asked.  
  
"They won't tell me," Zaizen grunted. "In the meantime, carry through on our dear Robin's plan. She will be needed to deal with both Nasat and Kamiya."  
  
"Do you know anything about the similarity of their powers?" Amon inquired.  
  
Zaizen raised one eyebrow. "What similarity?"  
  
"Both of them use fire as their craft," Amon explained. "Has Solomon stated if there is any reason for this?"  
  
Zaizen shook his head. "It's just coincidence." He glanced at his computer. "Keep an eye on Robin these next couple of days. Keep up your vigil."  
  
Amon nodded and headed away. "And if I should fail to protect her from either of our adversaries?"  
  
Zaizen did not answer, merely put out his cigar and showed Amon out of his office. 


	8. Chapter Eight NightDevil's Children

Chapter Eight: Night of the Devil's Children  
  
Night fell at last over the city, and the STN-J's time ran out. Now stationed in five corners of the city, with a handful of Factory personnel at their behest, Robin, Amon, Karasuma, Haruto and even Doujima were waiting for any sign of activities. Each of them hand roughly a half-dozen Factory personnel at the ready, with Zaizen's remaining forces working with Kosaka to distract the local authorities.  
  
It was Robin who noticed it first, glancing out from her station point, as the familiar visage of Kamiya emerged in the night, dozens of people walking behind him. She quickly activated her headset. "Michael, alert the others. It's starting."  
  
The Factory personnel readied their weapons but Robin waved them off, stepping forward herself, approaching Kamiya as he and his followers moved through the night.  
  
"Kamiya," Robin declared as she came into full view of her foe, a low breeze swaying her dress about.  
  
"Robin," Kamiya noted. "You accepted my challenge- I thank you. I have to kill you hunters for what you have done to my followers."  
  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked him, thinking back to Nasat's efforts to exterminate the witches.  
  
"Don't play dumb," Kamiya told him. "Who else would be hunting us? The man you and I faced?"  
  
"Yes, exactly," Robin stated. "His name is Nasat. He is the one who's been hunting you."  
  
"And I assume your own team made no efforts?" Kamiya asked smugly.  
  
Robin hesitated, searching for an answer of some sort.  
  
Kamiya smiled. "Ah. It is ironic that your silence betrays the truth..." He readied himself. "Before the slaughter begins, I expect you and I will have to finish what we started."  
  
Robin nodded as she silently put her glasses on. "Ready when you are."  
  
Kamiya smiled and lifted one arm. "Let us see how you have improved!" With his arm motion a gale picked up. His followers edged back as a miniature typhoon shot at Robin. She quickly readied her fire, however, creating a barrier to cancel the raging wind before it could touch her, and then repeated the process as Kamiya sent out another gust.  
  
Robin waited until the wind had subsided before launching her own assault, beginning with a quick burst of flame at Kamiya's shoulder and a second for his burnt arm, both of which were spared as a gale picked up once again, scattering the flames into harmless embers.  
  
"Better," Kamiya noted with a grin. "But not by much." He set out another burst of wind, which Robin moved to the side of, unleashing a torrent of flame to counter. Kamiya threw out his arms and separated the flames, sending them harmlessly out to either side of him. He unleashed another concentrated typhoon at Robin, who received the full force of the attack, sent back several feet.  
  
"Robin," came Amon's voice over her headset. "We're on the way. We should be there in ten minutes. Can you hold off Kamiya for that long?"  
  
"Maybe for about half as long," Robin muttered in reply as she moved closer to Kamiya, carefully avoiding another gust. "Hurry. Even if I manage to hold him off there's another fifty witches or so waiting in the wings."  
  
"Robin, try to talk to him," Amon suggested. "Kamiya seemed to like the sound of his own voice- make conversation!"  
  
Robin shrugged and sent out a burst of flame, which again Kamiya scattered with his wind. "So, you still managed to get a large number after all the killings. How did you do it?"  
  
"The damage you hunters have done has only helped to strengthen our resolve," Kamiya replied as he sent forth another typhoon at Robin, who blocked it with another fiery wall. "Killing us off brought the survivors together. You were foolish to try and eliminate us- one of us at a time may be weak, but together we can not be defeated. You must see that by now."  
  
Robin did not respond immediately as she unleashed another fiery torrent at Kamiya, who predictably scattered the flames once more. "I understand I don't have much chance against all of those you've gathered... but I promise I will at least bring you down."  
  
Kamiya chuckled. "Yes, that is what I wanted to hear. I may have had you against the ropes last time, but you did spare my life- let us see you make up for it! Show me how powerful you are. We will know which of us is superior."  
  
"Why, I am, of course."  
  
Robin and Kamiya halted their actions as Nasat stepped forth from the crowd of Kamiya's followers, all of them looking upon him in awe.  
  
"So, you have returned," Kamiya noted, glaring at Nasat, raising one bandage-covered arm. "You will pay for daring to challenge me!"  
  
Nasat smiled confidently, fixing his gaze on Kamiya. "Rejoice, brother- for tonight you and your followers will meet our father. One as powerful as you has a good chance of receiving at least (some) favor from him."  
  
Kamiya clenched his fist. "What do you want?"  
  
"To kill you," Nasat answered simply. "And your 'followers'. And of course, Robin."  
  
Robin turned and glanced at Nasat. "How do you know me?"  
  
Nasat smiled at her before turning to face Kamiya. "I will deal with you momentarily, girl. First I must rid the world of the weaklings before me."  
  
Kamiya chuckled. "You against all of us? You should be on our side! The humans must pay for what they've done to us!"  
  
Nasat closed his eyes and smirked. "Normal people are of no interest to me. They can not provide the necessary sport. Only hunting witches can satisfy me." He smiled. "Only with their deaths can I truly feel alive."  
  
Kamiya glared at him. "Very well. My followers will not be harmed by you." He stepped up to Nasat, ready for a fight.  
  
Nasat smirked and lowered his head. In an instant, the fifty-odd witches behind Kamiya were on fire.  
  
Robin stepped back in shock as dozens of screams pierced the night. Kamiya's followers scattered, running around in pain before they were burnt beyond recognition in a matter of seconds.  
  
Kamiya glanced at the display in utter shock, before turning to face Nasat again, gritting his teeth, shaking with unhindered rage.  
  
"Now you can not take your revenge," Nasat noted. "Unless you intend to take on the entire city by yourself. If you do, I could wait a while- let you have your fun before I kill you."  
  
"You monster," Kamiya raged. "You just destroyed your own brethren! Because of you, more of what few of us there are lie dead!" He again clenched his bandaged fist. "I swear I will kill you here and now."  
  
Nasat laughed. "You are a fool," He turned away, still chuckling. "What purpose do you have now? You have truly failed as a leader. You survive and all those who followed you are dead." He laughed even more loudly. "And there was nothing you could do to stop it..."  
  
"Is (this) nothing?!" Kamiya roared, sending out a blast of wind at Nasat's back, his anger fueling the enormous energy he placed into his attack.  
  
Nasat laughed again as a fiery veil blocked and separated the winds, scattering them about. "Yes, it is. You may be a powerful witch, but I am the devil's heir... no one is as strong as me." He glanced over at Robin. "Except maybe for her..."  
  
Robin removed herself from her stunned state and glanced at Nasat. "Me?"  
  
"You," Nasat nodded. "Our superiors have always thought very highly of you. They think you are better than anyone else." He turned. "But we can talk about that later."  
  
"Nasat!" came another voice.  
  
Robin, Kamiya and Nasat all turned to see Haruto, Amon and Karasauma, leveling their pistols at the two scraggly-haired men. Robin quickly moved back, standing level with her comrades.  
  
"The hunter," Nasat noted. "You are beginning to annoy me."  
  
Doujima and a number of Factory personnel joined the STN-J's team in facing Nasat, as Kamiya glared at all parties involved.  
  
"What's going on?" Kamiya demanded.  
  
"We're here to stop your plans," Karasuma replied. "Where are all the other witches?"  
  
"Dead," Kamiya grunted. "Thanks to this friend of yours." He pointed at Nasat.  
  
Amon looked behind the two, noticing the charred carcasses littering the ground. He quickly activated his headset. "Michael, send the clean-up crews in."  
  
"You don't want to wait until you've apprehended them?" Michael asked.  
  
"Things are accelerating rapidly down here," Amon replied. "Do it."  
  
"Doing it," Michael confirmed as Amon shut his headset off.  
  
"This is it," Amon instructed. "Fire on him."  
  
Haruto, Karasuma and Doujima nodded and let loose a hail of orbo bullets at Nasat. The Factory followed suit, launching their own assault just after the STN-J's.  
  
Nasat sighed. "They never learn..." Again a fiery veil picked up, burning the bullets harmlessly away before they could reach their target. He sent out his own stream of flames while upholding the veil, towards his adversaries.  
  
The STN-J and Factory personnel scattered as the flames shot past. Robin glanced over to check her comrades for any harm, and thus did not notice Nasat suddenly grabbing her and charging past.  
  
"Robin!" Amon called as he spotted Nasat charging past with the girl in tow. He glanced at Haruto and Karasuma. "Apprehend him. I will deal with this." He charged after Nasat, a number of Factory personnel on his heels.  
  
Haruto leveled his pistol at Kamiya. "Surrender to us now."  
  
Kamiya glared at him. "Another time, hunter. Right now, there is only one person who will suffer my vengeance." He brought up a maelstrom of winds and bore upwards, passing over the STN-J and Factory personnel.  
  
"Haruto," came Michael's voice over his headset. "Clean-up crews on the way. Do you know why Amon's not answering his link?"  
  
"Robin's been taken by Nasat," Haruto answered. "Amon and Kamiya are both chasing after him."  
  
"What?!" Michael switched to another frequency. "Miss Karasuma, what's this about Robin?"  
  
Zaizen stepped over to Michael's computer, where Hattori had already positioned himself.  
  
"Robin's been kidnapped?" Zaizen repeated. "Damn Amon- will he (ever) just follow orders?"  
  
"Um... to change topics," Michael said quickly. "There's a number of witches that need to be removed. Our personnel are keeping the civilians away while we wait for the clean up. What should the others do?"  
  
Zaizen considered. "Tell them to follow Amon and go after Nasat. If Kamiya's plans have been halted then Nasat is our new primary objective."  
  
"What about saving Robin?" Michael asked him.  
  
Zaizen turned away. "If we can, of course..."  
  
Michael sighed and carried out Zaizen's instructions. 


	9. Chapter Nine Dancing with the Devil

Chapter Nine: Dances with the Devil  
  
Robin tried vainly to free herself from Nasat's grasp as he moved out into the night, disappearing into alleyways and moving up along fire escapes. Occasionally Robin tried her craft against Nasat, but he maintained his supreme focus, blocking her efforts as they headed through the city, being pursued by the STN-J and the Factory, neither of which had any particular idea where Nasat was. Kamiya was nowhere to be found, but was presumably giving chace after Nasat.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Robin demanded, still struggling to be released from Nasat's grasp.  
  
"To an adequate site for our meeting," Nasat replied, as he brought Robin forward, stopping at last at a bridge overlooking a river. "This should do." He tossed Robin down on the ground a few feet from him.  
  
The girl lifted herself, glancing at yet another damaged dress before facing Nasat. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"To test the strength of Solomon's most favored child," Nasat replied. "I believe myself to be our father's true heir, but I know enough about you to see the threat you represent."  
  
"Threat?" Robin repeated.  
  
"All witches are the devil's children in Solomon's eyes," Nasat explained. "But you are different. For some reason, our respective superiors favor you. They believe you are the strongest operative they have."  
  
Robin inclined her head. "I haven't heard anything like that..."  
  
"Of course you haven't," Nasat nodded. "They wouldn't want your powers to spurn out of control. Not while they still require craft-users to hunt their kin."  
  
"Kin?" Robin repeated. "You mean witches?"  
  
Nasat nodded. "Craft-users and witches are the same creature. It's so obvious, yet Solomon can't admit it. They're so hopelessly dependent on us to destroy our brothers. I was only too happy to do so, but Solomon moves too slowly. After my plan is completed, only two witches will be left in the world."  
  
"Two?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yes," Nasat confirmed. "Myself, of course- the strongest. And depending on how well you fare, you could be the second."  
  
Robin narrowed her eyes. "But I'm not a witch."  
  
Nasat smirked. "Deny it as you wish, but you may very well be the other survivor. And a new race of 'devil's children' will be born from us, the strongest of our people."  
  
Robin's face contorted. "Forgive me, but that doesn't sound too appealing."  
  
Nasat laughed. "Ah, well. You may yet die with the rest. Prepare yourself."  
  
Robin nodded grimly, fixing her glasses into a comfortable position. "Let's go."  
  
Nasat nodded and focused his powers, releasing a stream of flames at Robin. She moved to the left of the fire and sent out her own burst of it, which Nasat blocked with a quick balance of his own flames, creating a barrier between himself and Robin's attack.  
  
"Disappointing," Nasat noted. "I once believed you were truly powerful, and merely holding back. It would seem the reverse, however..."  
  
Robin growled, having grown tired of hearing how weak she was. She focused more on the flames she produced, as more and more appeared in her attack.  
  
"So, you did hold back a bit," Nasat noted. "No matter. You are nothing when compared with me." He sent another burst of flame forth, breaking through Robin's attack. The girl braced herself as the flames approached, but saw them dissipate a few inches from her face. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge, Robin."  
  
Robin focused her gaze on Nasat. "Sorry to disappoint you..." she sent out another blast of flame, but Nasat again blocked it with his fiery veil.  
  
"A waste of life," Nasat noted. "They have the nerve to call you 'Devil's Child'..."  
  
"Devil's Child?" Robin glanced at Nasat, confused.  
  
"Keep up your resistance," Nasat instructed. "Make me feel real. Make me feel alive!"  
  
Robin tried vainly to struggle against Nasat's flames, feeling overwhelmed. "No," she whispered. "I can't..."  
  
Nasat laughed as he sent another blast of flame towards Robin. Exhausted from her actions, Robin made no attempt to defend herself- however, a sudden gust of wind picked up, and Nasat's flames scattered.  
  
Nasat turned to face Kamiya, even as the wind continued, dissipating the fire. "So, you still intend to pursue me," Nasat noted. "In a hurry to die?"  
  
"The only one who speeds his own demise is you," Kamiya told him. "You should have killed the leader before you attacked his followers."  
  
"Is that so?" Nasat asked. "You believe yourself to be a threat to me?"  
  
Kamiya nodded. "You've taken away my reasons for holding back my power. Now I've got nothing left to lose."  
  
Nasat smiled. "Then you won't mind dying here, brother. Give my regards to our father..." He sent a burst of flame forth, right at Kamiya, only to see the fires dissipate and scatter before they could reach him. "What..?"  
  
Kamiya lifted one arm- the same appendage that Nasat had burned five days earlier. "Your powers are not as great as you think." He sent out a blast of wind at Nasat, but a fiery veil stopped the attack, albeit with more difficulty than before. "I'm not afraid of you."  
  
Robin lifted herself. "Neither am I... not anymore."  
  
Nasat laughed again. "Then show me what you've got."  
  
Robin sent forth a stream of flames as Kamiya sent forth a miniature cyclone of wind. Nasat set up his flaming veil, blocking their attacks once again, before sending out his own fiery assault. Kamiya and Robin leapt away, and ended up next to each other.  
  
"Why are you attacking him?" Robin asked as she and Kamiya combined their powers in an assault once again.  
  
"He slew all of my followers," Kamiya responded. "and he burned my hand. Besides, I do owe you for helping me earlier... so helping you get rid of him sounds like a worthy time investment."  
  
Robin nodded as she and Kamiya focused their energies again, when Nasat suddenly broke through and they had to withdraw, leaping in opposite directions to avoid his flames.  
  
"As enjoyable as this is, I have many others to rid the world of," he extended his hand. "I'm sorry, Robin. You failed my test."  
  
Nasat prepared to unleash another burst of fire, but stopped and side- stepped, just as a bullet whizzed by his head. Amon walked over, pistol smoking.  
  
"This ends here, Nasat," Amon told him. He leveled his Orbo-pistol at the former Solomon operative. "Even you can't defeat these odds."  
  
Nasat laughed once again. "Oh, but I can, hunter..." He sent another burst of flame at Amon, who braced himself, tossed back by the fires. He was unharmed thanks to his Orbo pendant, but still heated and winded from the fall. "Just like I can defeat anyone in my path!" He sent another stream of flame, this time towards Robin.  
  
Kamiya interjected however, scattering Nasat's flame once more and releasing a renewed gale at his opponent. "Robin, try and help the hunter. We need all the help we can get."  
  
Robin nodded and headed to Amon's side, helping him up. "Amon, are you all right?"  
  
Amon nodded, before saying: "Look out!" He moved Robin aside as he braced himself, Nasat's flames pushing him back even farther. Robin turned in time to see Nasat blast Kamiya away, burning him ever more.  
  
"Well now," Nasat noted. "We are alone now, little Robin. Are you ready to die?"  
  
Robin nodded grimly. "I have been." She sent out a burst of flame, which Nasat again blocked with his fiery veil.  
  
Nasat chuckled. "Then die, Robin..." He sent out his own flames, which Robin countered with a veil of her own, as she struggled to fight back. "Embrace the eternal flame..." 


	10. Chapter Ten Eternal Flame

Chapter Ten: Embracing the Flames  
  
Robin struggled, trying to hold her barrier against Nasat's relentless assault. Her energy was fading quickly, though her adversary seemed as fresh as ever. Nasat walked towards her, pushing his flames ever forth, trying to break her veil.  
  
"You still resist," Nasat observed. "I am glad. You may bore me, but you are one of the few who brings out my true strength. Your place with our father is a promising one- he may yet allow you to be a subordinate."  
  
Robin glared at Nasat. "I am not the devil's child," she stated simply, upholding her flames. "I will never serve evil like you do."  
  
Nasat laughed again. "What is so evil about what I do? We are both hunters, you and I. We both destroy our own kind for one reason or another. We are the same."  
  
"I'm not like you," Robin managed to say. "You murdered innocent people... you kill without remorse or even a rational purpose."  
  
"And still you prove how similar we are," Nasat smiled. "Farewell, Robin. Die knowing of our unity!" He focused his energies, as a huge burst of fire shot towards Robin's weakened veil. She would be unable to stop the attack.  
  
Again, however, Nasat's flames were scattered as a gale picked up, reducing the size of his assault. Upon seeing this sudden change, Robin refocused her efforts and kept up her veil, blocking out Nasat's reduced attack.  
  
"You still persist on interfering?" Nasat raged, turning towards the shadowy figure of Kamiya. "You will die here and now!"  
  
Kamiya shook his head and spoke in a deeper, more pained voice. "This time, you're the one who dies. You can finally meet that father you're so desperate to impress."  
  
Nasat growled and unleashed a stream of flame, which Kamiya quickly scattered. Nasat attempted another fiery burst, but despite his weakened state, Kamiya still deflected the attack. "How?" Nasat demanded. "Where do you draw power that can rival mine?"  
  
Kamiya smiled. "From my fallen followers- you will pay for their deaths." He sent a burst of wind forward, sending Nasat twirling through the air, further away.  
  
Robin glanced at Kamiya. "Why do you continue to help me?"  
  
"You saved me and my followers," Kamiya explained. "I owed you my life." He turned from her. "Consider this the cancellation of my debt- I'm going to hit him with everything I've got, but he'll still come back for more. I ask that you finish him once I'm done."  
  
"I'm not strong enough," Robin replied, as Nasat lifted himself. "I couldn't beat either of you."  
  
Kamiya shrugged. "Then your fellow hunters will die, just like my followers did." He stepped forward, body charred beyond recognition. "Farewell, Robin..."  
  
Nasat turned to face Kamiya, nodding approvingly. The two squared off... and unleashed their energies at one another. After only a few moments, Nasat gained the upper hand, and pushed Kamiya back with his flames. Unable to put out the fire, Kamiya could only struggle as he was slowly incinerated. "Now, you die," Nasat said simply. "Thank you for a memorable evening."  
  
Robin glanced over at the fallen Amon and the dying Kamiya, feeling a new influx of determination. She needed to stop Nasat.  
  
She would stop Nasat.  
  
"See you at my father's side," Nasat laughed as Kamiya was consumed by the fire at last, finally defeated. Nasat had no time to savor his victory- Robin suddenly attacked him once again. Not expecting any kind of attack, the former Solomon operative was blasted back, half his body burnt. "WHAT?!"  
  
Robin stepped forward, sending out a constant stream of flame. Nasat tried to resist as he could, but a combination of exhaustion and Robin's new increase in power prevented him from mounting a counterattack. "Stop... stop!"  
  
Robin smiled wickedly. "You asked us to 'embrace the eternal flame'," she stepped forward still, pushing Nasat even further back. "Now it's your turn to do the same."  
  
Nasat tried to resist, feeling himself growing weaker. "So... this is how it ends. Father, forgive me..."  
  
Robin extended one hand, her flames increasing in intensity. "The one you call Father does not forgive, Nasat. You should know that."  
  
Nasat lowered his head. "So, you truly are the Devil's Child. You are the rightful heir of Satan..."  
  
Robin shook her head. "No. I'm just a craft-user."  
  
Nasat grinned. "Time will tell..." He suddenly dropped his resistance and threw out his arms. "Embrace the eternal flame, Devil's Child!"  
  
Robin continued her assault, watching as Nasat was consumed by fire. Her foe began to laugh, even as his body slowly burned to a crisp.  
  
"I will see you again, Robin," Nasat promised, as his body faded into the flame. "And we will one day know which of us is our father's true heir..." He continued laughing as his body disappeared completely, and Robin's flames subsided, leaving behind a pile of ashes.  
  
At last, Robin dropped her assault and fell forward, drained and fatigued. Amon lifted himself, glancing at Robin and the charred remains of their two targets. He activated his headset once again. "Michael, get the clean up crews over here."  
  
Robin turned towards Amon, still on her knees. "You're awake."  
  
Amon nodded, lifting himself. "As are you. But it seems our respective enemies never will be again..." He extended one gloved hand to his fallen partner, helping Robin to her feet. "Come. Let's file our report and get out of here."  
  
Robin nodded, taking one last look at her handiwork. Amon continued forward, even as she remained several yards behind.  
  
"Thank you, Kamiya." she stated.  
  
"Robin," Amon called. "Come."  
  
Robin nodded and the two headed out into the night, just as FACTORY personnel arrived to collect the evidence.  
  
Evidence which, by morning, would not exist. 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue: The Aftermath  
  
"Solomon's extended their gratitude," Zaizen explained to the gathered members of the STN-J. "Nasat was too big a threat for even their best operatives to handle. They're still not giving us new information, but we're on better terms with them at last."  
  
Amon nodded. "So things return to normal?"  
  
Michael nodded. "Pretty much. All that we have left to deal with is hushing up a few nosey civilians who saw Nasat use his powers."  
  
"Great," Doujima muttered. "And who's in charge of that cleanup?"  
  
"Well, you are," Zaizen replied. "FACTORY personnel is occuppied getting rid of other evidence."  
  
"Ugh, you mean we have to go back out there?" Karasuma asked.  
  
"No," Amon replied. "Not tonight. For now we're all going to get some rest. And tomorrow we finish our job."  
  
Haruto laughed. "As if our job is ever finished..."  
  
The STN-J members began to head out. As Robin turned to leave, Amon clasped one hand onto her shoulder.  
  
"Robin," he told her. "Can I have a word?"  
  
Robin nodded as the two headed into one corner of the office. "Yes, Amon?"  
  
"I just wanted to say- good work." Amon told her, clearly being sincere (which was quite a rarity for him).  
  
Robin looked surprised. "Really?"  
  
Amon nodded and headed away, saying nothing more.  
  
Robin smiled. "Amon..." But then her thoughts drifted from her partner to something entirely different.  
  
You are a witch, came Kamiya's voice.  
  
You are called the Devil's Child, came Nasat's.  
  
Robin glanced around the office. Michael was at his computer as usual, Doujima, Haruto, Karasuma and Amon were all in the elevator, heading towards the parking lot. Zaizen was going over something with Kosaka, who was yelling at Hattori for bringing him the wrong kind of tea.  
  
Robin turned to the window, looking out at the night sky.  
  
"Am I a witch?"  
  
She quickly dismissed her own question and headed to the elevator, leaving a few traces of blood and ash on the carpet behind her.  
  
END 


End file.
